


State of disenchantment

by glitterandlube



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Rodney go to Starbucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of disenchantment

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wrote this in 2005 long before Daniel showed up on SGA to make my dreams come true. Written mostly at Coffeejunkii's house. I think this is the only thing my roommate actually likes that I've written.

"You know if I wasn't taken, I would be all over you."

"It's probably for the best that you are taken then, Rodney, because I'd more than likely say yes, and Jack would have to kill you. Then Sam would kill me."

"She's still pissed off at me?"

"Well, watching her struggle with that ancient device for..."

"It correctly predicts the placement of electrons, it disproves the uncertainity principle."

"Whatever. Watching her struggle with it for four hours straight, than calmly walking over and pressing the on button was kind of low even for you."

"I suppose."

"And waiting to do it until Lee, Felger, and all their little assistants were around to do it was especially cold."

"Felger is an idiot anyway."

"Be that as it may, John popping up with a camera to take a picture of the look on her face was probably over-kill."

"That was an act of genius. I utterly believe the Ancients gave him to me."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Rodney. However, him doing that really made it looked like you planned the whole thing."

"I can assure you I didn't. We just have awesome comic timing."

"That seems unlikely."

"I may have read the directions on the device before I gave it to her, and I may have asked John to stick around the lab for the afternoon, but there was no 'plan' as it were."

"Right. So, yes, she is still mad at you for what you did yesterday."

"That's truly too bad."

"Waving your boyfriend in her face probably wasn't needed either."

"That was what John wanted."

"John wanted you to take him with you to meet Sam, and introduce him as your hot ass boyfriend, who happens to be the same rank as you, and has the largest dick I personally have ever seen, then ask to meet Sam's boyfriend, and follow that up with, 'Oh, I forgot, you don't have one! He's screwing Dr. Jackson."

"You have me there. John just wanted me to bitch slap her."

"You two really are meant for each other."

"Thanks! *beams* He is immensely possessive. It's so cute. He just doesn't understand why I still liked her after she got me sent to Siberia."

"Right. Why in the hell did you still like her after that?"

"I like dumb blondes."

"Please stop saying that around her. And tell John to stop wearing that 'Rodney McKay was here' shirt in the lab..You guys are so lucky she can't get him kicked out anymore."

"Ah! Yes, I had forgotten about that. Please tell General O'Neill thank you for getting the SGC exempt from that ridiculous 'don't ask, don't tell' bullshit."

"No thanks needed. It was done for purely selfish reasons."

"I can understand that. I'd change national policy to get a chance to nail you."

"Rodney, that is quite possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me, and here I am counting the time you said I wasn't a complete moron after I spent seven hours translating what turned out to be Ancient pornography."

"Oh god, don't mention that, I laughed so hard at the look on Elizabeth's face, it still hurts. One of the languages assists had her convinced it was the key to solving peace in the galaxy. I thought she was going to cry."

"You're a sick man."

"Coming from Jack O'Neill's boyfriend, that's a compliment. Oh, and John isn't my boyfriend, he's my husband."


End file.
